In order to efficiently provide quality health care information to the staff and patients of the J.C.Blair Memorial Hospital, the Dr. Charles R. Reiners memorial Library is at the point where it must automate its resources. The support staff, the facilities, and the need are all available for these developments. A computer system and telefacsimile machine to be located in the Library are needed to access and provide the rapid dissemination of health-related information via DOCLINE and GRATEFUL MED. The purpose of this grant application is to secure funding for the necessary hardware needed to accomplish the above goals.